


A Bullet A Day Keeps The Doctor Away, Especially If Said Doctor Is Having To Travel Through Said Bullets.

by ScissorLines



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, Gun/Medical Inaccuracies Probably, It's Just Sort Of Suggested, Only Kinda Shipping, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorLines/pseuds/ScissorLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Luteces don't usually interfere, this time Robert just couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bullet A Day Keeps The Doctor Away, Especially If Said Doctor Is Having To Travel Through Said Bullets.

**Author's Note:**

> So... First published fanfic. Yay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bioshock Infinite or any of it's characters. I'm not that creative.

Booker cursed as his gun clicked, hiding back behind cover. 

“Looks like you're out of ammo, Mr Dewitt.”

Booker cursed again, shooting a dirty glare at the male Lutece twin that had appeared beside him.

“Don't do that.” He muttered, looking out again at the few enemies dotted around. “And get the Hell out of here. You don't belong in a firefight, you'll get yourself killed.”

“Was killed, is killed, will be killed. It's all relative, Mr Dewitt.” Lutece said cheerfully. 

Just as he finished his sentence, a bullet hit him squarely in the chest. “Oh, would you look at that.” He muttered dreamily, staring at the slowly growing blood pool.

"Idiot!" Booker hissed, quickly tugging him behind different cover that guarded them against the new shooter.

"Huh. Well, this is new." Lutece said, still staring dumbfounded at the bullet wound in his chest.

With this comment, his nose started bleeding. "Or perhaps not." He declared, wincing slightly at the static bordering his vision.

Booker wasn't sure if it was socially acceptable to start playing nurse to some random ginger stalker you only met a couple of hours ago, so he settled for the safer option.

"You ain't goin' ta die, are you? Because I'm pretty sure that sister of yours would have my head if you did."

"Oh, please, Mr Dewitt, I've probably gone through worse."

His nose started bleeding more violently. "No, I've definitely gone through worse."

"You and your boyfriend better stop hidin' before I get over there and run you through!" One of the shooters in the distance yelled.

"Imbeciles." Lutece muttered, wiping his nose with his handkerchief.

"Imba- What?" Booker replied.

"Imbecile is a word with negative connotations when applied to a person or…"Lutece trailed off upon seeing Booker's confused expression. "Oh, nevermind." He huffed, looking back towards his rapidly staining shirt.

"Not that I'm complainin', but shouldn't you be in great deals of pain right now?"

"Oh, yes." Lutece confirmed. "I just choose not to be."

"How-" Booker started, but Robert cut him off quickly.

"Pain is simply a construct of the mind and if you've lost your mind, the pain will go with it. Obviously."

Booker blinked once, twice, then came to terms with that, and focused on the next important thing.

"Right, okay, but there's still a bullet in your chest."

Lutece laughed slightly at that.

"Don't worry, Mr Dewitt, I can deal with that myself."

Bracing his eyes shut, Lutece pushed his hand into the wound, fishing around until he pulled out the bullet in it's entirety. "Ah, there we are." 

Booker gaped at him, half expecting him to just slump over dead.

Lutece inspected the bullet, then took a glance at the empty gun in Booker's hand. “You could use this.” He concluded, tossing it to Booker, who caught it without a second thought. 

“Wait, what? But it's already been fired!” Booker spluttered.

Lutece gave a knowing smile. “Has it?”

Booker looked down at the bullet, and the blood that had coated it a second ago was gone, along with the male Lutece, when he looked back up. 

“Goddamn-” He started, before noticing the box of ammo right by the spot Lutece had been sitting. 

And if he tucked Lutece's bullet into his pocket, `for luck`, it was never mentioned again.


End file.
